Draw
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Menang atau kalah itu tidak ada. Di dalam permainan cinta, yang perlu kau kejar adalah hasil 'seri'/Mengapa? Pernahkah kau bertanya? Pernahkah kau mencari alasannya?/Kau cukup sadar, Sasuke. Walau dia sangat menyebalkan, kau tetap tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya. Jangan pernah meremehkan Haruno Sakura/SasuSaku AU/Mind to RnR?


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasil dari permainan terbagi menjadi tiga.

Menang, kalah, dan seri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A SasuSaku AU Fiction  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu... hasil apa yang akhirnya kau dapatkan?

Bagaimana bisa dan mengapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DRAW**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun, _ini bukumu," suara gadis itu lagi. Kau meliriknya dari ujung matamu. Tak lama, setelah menyadari dia tersenyum lembut padamu seperti biasa, kau langsung membuang mukamu kembali, "terima kasih atas pinjamannya ya. Sasuke-_kun _benar, buku itu menarik!" ucapnya lagi dengan nada berisiknya seperti biasa.

Kau—Uchiha Sasuke—memejamkan matamu. Sedikit malas mendengar dia akan memulai pembicaraan yang—menurutmu—tidak perlu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, "Hn," begitu jawabmu. Berharap dengan jawaban singkat itu pembicaraan akan ditutup.

Tapi... dia Haruno Sakura.

Gadis yang bahkan tanpa kau sadari telah menarik perhatianmu dari beberapa tahun silam.

Jangan meremehkannya, tuan.

"Hihi," dia tertawa geli mendengar responmu atas perkataannya. Seakan tak peduli, dia justru menarik kursi untuk mendekat lalu duduk di samping mejamu. Kau menatapnya jengkel yang dibalas dengan tatapannya yang tak merasa berdosa sama sekali, "sekarang buku apa yang sedang kau baca, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanyanya dengan ekspresi penasaran yang sangat mengharapkan jawabanmu.

Baiklah. Mendapat pertanyaan dengan ekspresinya yang seperti itu ternyata berhasil membuatmu tak berkutik. Meskipun berusaha mengalihkan perhatianmu dengan membaca buku di atas mejamu. Berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan mengartikan setiap kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di sana, tetap saja percuma. Entah _magnet _jenis apa yang dimiliki gadis itu hingga selalu bisa menarik perhatianmu meskipun kau tak ingin.

Kau memicingkan kedua matamu lalu kembali menjawab singkat, "_The Curse._"

"_The Curse? _Kutukan?" tanya gadis bernama Sakura itu—mengulangi jawabanmu lalu mengartikannya, "Itu cerita _horror_?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang dia lipat tersebut.

Kau menarik napas panjang. Berusaha sabar rupanya, "Bukan. Kutukan itu hanya kiasan tentang seorang laki-laki yang terlalu mencintai seorang wanita," ucapmu sembari kembali membaca. Dia hanya membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf O lalu mengangguk-angguk tak jelas.

Setelah itu dia tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi. Kau sedikit lega tapi di sisi lain cukup terganggu juga. Karena pasalnya sekarang dia memilih untuk terus memperhatikanmu sementara hal itu membuat konsentrasimu buyar perlahan-lahan—entah mengapa. Sampai akhirnya keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipismu bersamaan dengan tangan kananmu menutup buku yang tadi kau baca dengan sedikit keras.

Sakura menatapmu, kedua alisnya terangkat memasang ekspresi bertanya. Kau mulai berbicara dengan setengah menggerutu, "Jangan memperhatikan aku terus. Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja," tangan kirimu bergerak menopang kepalamu yang mengarah padanya di samping posisimu, "ayo cepat katakan."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, "Ng? Aku tidak berniat mengajak Sasuke-_kun_ bicara, kok. Aku hanya ingin memperhatikan wajah Sasuke-_kun,_" gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihmu sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu menyeringai jahil, "Sasuke-_kun _terganggu karena terus kuperhatikan yaa? Tenang saja, anggap saja aku tidak ada," lanjutnya.

Kau mulai jengkel. Akhirnya dengan sinis kau berkata, "Ya benar, kau mengganggu."

"Hm, kenapa? Aku hanya melihatmu. Aku tidak menutup buku yang sedang kau baca. Aku tidak berisik. Bagaimana bisa aku mengganggumu?" kini gadis itu mengangkat bahunya sementara kedua telapak tangannya terbuka. Seringai jahil masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Iya, dia benar. Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura begitu mengganggumu meskipun dia hanya melihatmu dengan iris hijau _emerald _miliknya yang indah itu? Kau mulai berpikir serius. Mencoba mencari alasan logis. Mungkin kau bisa menemukan alasannya jika seandainya Sakura tidak menatapmu sembari menahan tawa.

Akhirnya dengan gusar kau langsung menggaruk belakang kepalamu. Kau mendecak beberapa kali dan menolehkan kepalamu ke arah yang berlawanan dimana kekasihmu berada sekarang. Tak ada jawaban lain yang terpikirkan, kecuali, "Kau menyebalkan, bodoh."

Mendengar itu justru membuatnya tertawa nyaring hingga beberapa anak di kelas menoleh ke arah kalian—karena suara tawanya cukup keras. Tapi itu tak lama, setelahnya dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menatapmu dengan senyum manisnya. Seharusnya dikatakan menyebalkan bisa membuatnya terdiam dan merasa tersudutkan. Namun, sayang sekali itu tidak berguna. Karena—

"Kalau begitu, beri tahu aku alasan mengapa kedua pipimu memerah, Sasuke-_kun?_"

Aah.

Kau kalah.

**#**

Walau menyebalkan, kau tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Sepertinya itu telah menjadi hukum tidak tertulis di dalam kamusmu, heh?

"Sasuke-_kun! _Kelinci ini lucu sekali!" kau menghentikan langkahmu ketika Sakura melepaskan pegangannya dari lenganmu lalu berlari ke seberang. Kau memperhatikannya dengan malas saat dia menggendong seekor kelinci—mengeluarkannya dari dalam kandang, "Aaaah, lucunyaa! Bulunya putih, cantik sekali," gumamnya.

Kau menatap datar kekasihmu yang terlihat begitu antusias dengan kelinci di gendongannya. Kau tahu Haruno Sakura adalah penyayang binatang akut. Sangat berkebalikan denganmu yang sangat tidak suka dengan keberadaan binatang—selucu apapun binatang itu. Kau masih ingat saat beberapa hari lalu kau berdebat dengan kekasihmu hanya karena kau menendang seekor kucing liar yang mencuri ikan dari rumahmu.

Tapi sialnya, Sakura selalu memintamu untuk kencan di tempat yang ada _pet shop _di sekitarnya. Jadi setelah kencan, dia bisa menyeretmu ke salah satu tempat pengurusan binatang tersebut.

Sabarlah, Sasuke.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit telah berlalu dan Sakura hanya berputar-putar di _pet shop _yang sebenarnya cukup sempit tersebut. Tentu saja kau memiih untuk duduk menunggu di pojok ruangan. Tak lama kemudian kau mulai bosan. Entah sudah berapa kali kau melihat jam yang melilit pergelangan tanganmu. Setelah lirikan yang ke sekian kalinya, kau segera berdiri dari kursimu lalu menghampiri kekasihmu sejak SMP tersebut.

"Sakura, ayo pulang," ajakmu tegas. Sakura tak menanggapi awalnya, mungkin tidak terdengar. Akhirnya kau mengulang kembali ucapanmu dengan suara yang lebih keras dan tegas dari sebelumnya, "Sakura, ayo pulang."

Akhirnya gadis itu menoleh tapi kedua tangannya masih enggan melepaskan seekor anak kucing di genggamannya, "Sebentar lagiii Sasuke-_kun_, tiga puluh menit lagiii!" pintanya dengan nada manja.

"Kita sudah hampir satu jam di sini, Sakura," kau mulai berkata frustasi. Sepertinya mulai sekarang, kau harus belajar membiasakan diri dengan bau-bau binatang yang sangat menyengat hidungmu itu, "kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan pulang duluan," ucapmu mencoba mengancam.

Sakura menatapmu sedikit kesal. Kau pikir, kau akan menang hari ini. Tapi... "Ya sudah, sana pulang. Aku masih ingin bermain dengan Chibi, Chiisai, dan lainnya!" jawaban Sakura sedikit mengagetkanmu dan belum sempat kau protes, Sakura sudah kembali mencubit-cubit kucing di tangannya, "Aaaaa, kalian lucu banget siiiih!"

"Saku—"

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun? _Kok masih di sini? Sudah sana pulang!"

Wah. Dia mengusirmu, Sasuke. Dia lebih memilih binatang-binatang sialan itu daripada dirimu yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu? Jangan sampai empat sudut siku-siku di dahimu itu membuatmu meledak di sini, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaksamu pulang," balasmu sedikit terburu-buru. Kau menarik sebelah tangan Sakura, "ayo pulang, Sakura!" kali ini kau menegaskan kata-katamu menjadi perintah.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi, Sasuke-_kuuun!_"

"Tidak. Kubilang sekarang ya sekarang."

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ukh, kekasihnya ini sangat keras kepala—anehnya gadis itu sendiri tidak merasa keras kepala. Cukup lama mereka saling tarik menarik hingga akhirnya, suatu ide muncul di kepala Sakura. Gadis itu kembali menyeringai jahil, "Ahahaha, Sasuke-_kun _cemburu yaaa?" tanyanya menggoda.

Kau tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu. Tanpa kau sadari, semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipimu, "Apa—"

"Hahahahaha! Lihat lihat, wajahmu memerah, Sasuke-_kun!_" gadis itu terlihat sangat puas, entah kenapa. Belum sempat kau mengelak, Sakura sudah berkata lebih dulu pada anak-anak kucing yang kini berada di hadapannya, "Maaf ya sayang-sayangku, kekasihku yang manja ini cemburu pada kalian. Untuk hari ini sampai sini dulu, kapan-kapan aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian lagi!"

Sakura berdiri sembari membereskan bajunya. Tangan kirinya melambai-lambai pada kucing-kucing kecil yang mengeong padanya sementara tangan kanannya memeluk lenganmu yang masih terasa kaku, "Dadaaaah! Baik-baik yaaa!" setelah melepaskan ciuman udara, Sakura bersenandung riang lalu menarikmu keluar dari _pet shop._

Gadis tunggal Haruno tersebut masih bersenandung ria. Seolah tak mempedulikanmu yang masih menatapnya kesal sejak keluar dari _pet shop _tadi, "Siapa bilang aku cemburu?" tanyamu dengan sedikit jengkel. Kau membuang mukamu.

Mendengar pertanyaanmu, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu tersenyum, "Wajahmu yang memberi tahuku_,_" jeda sesaat. Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "tapi tenang saja, Sasuke-_kun. _Aku senang dicemburui olehmu," lanjutnya santai kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kau mendengus sembari mulai menyamakan langkahmu dengannya. Kau meliriknya yang masih bersenandung lalu kau merotasikan kedua bola matamu. Aneh. Semenyebalkan apapun dia, kau tetap bertahan dengannya. Entah kau atau dia yang sebenarnya bodoh.

Hm.

Kau kalah lagi, Sasuke.

**#**

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, tak terasa musim dingin telah tiba. Ini adalah musim dingin ketiga yang akan kalian lalui bersama semenjak sah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Seperti musim-musim dingin sebelumnya, kau dan dia berjalan keluar melewati jalan-jalan yang telah tertutupi salju sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura sangat menyukai salju dan kau tahu itu. Kau akan berusaha menemaninya bermain salju meskipun mungkin pada akhirnya kau hanya akan duduk di bangku taman dan membaca novel seperti biasanya.

"Hahahaha, Sasuke-_kun _lihat lihat! Kelinci salju!" teriaknya senang setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya membentuk kelinci dari salju. Satu bola salju besar yang menjadi tubuh utama, telinga dua kelinci itu menggunakan ranting panjang lalu empat bola salju kecil untuk kaki-kaki kelinci tersebut, "Bagaimana? Bagus, 'kan? Aku membuatnya sendiri, lho!"

Kau menghentikan sejenak kegiatanmu membaca buku lalu meliriknya dari ujung matamu. Dia tersenyum lebar, mungkin mengharapkan pujian darimu. Setelah memperhatikan senyumannya itu, kau melirik kelinci salju buatannya. Tak lama, hanya sekilas dan kau langsung memfokuskan dirimu kembali dengan buku bacaanmu.

"Jelek."

Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

Senyum lebar Sakura menghilang beberapa detik kemudian. Wajahnya memerah, sepertinya antara menahan kesal dan suhu dingin yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Kau masih tidak peduli karena kau tahu... gadis yang keras kepala itu tidak mungkin marah besar hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini.

"SASUKE-_KUN!_"

Yah. Mungkin juga sih...

Mendengar suaranya yang menggelegar tetap tidak membuatmu meresponnya meskipun hanya sekilas. Kau justru membalik halaman bukumu dengan santai, "Hiks... Sasuke-_kun... _jahat sekali..." tiba-tiba dia terisak. Gerakan tanganmu terhenti seketika. Dia menangis? Yang benar saja. Kau sedikit tergesa ketika kau menutup bukumu dan langsung melihat ke arahnya. Memastikan asal suara yang tadi kau dengar.

"Sa—"

_**BRUSH!**_

Lima detik berlalu dan kau masih diam tak bergerak. Baru saja kau akan berdiri dari bangku taman, tiba-tiba bola salju dilempar dan tepat mengenai wajahmu. Tahu siapa pelakunya pun tetap tak menolong. Karena pada akhirnya kau menarik napas panjang lalu membersihkan wajahmu dari salju-salju tersebut. Iris _onyx _milikmu menajam melihat sang pelaku tertawa puas sembari menunjuk-nunjuk dirimu. Benar perkiraanmu. Dia tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Aduh aduh, harusnya kau melihat wajahmu sekarang, Sasuke-_kun!_" ucapnya sembari memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras. Ekspresimu masih belum berubah sementara kini dia sudah tertawa hingga mengeluarkan sedikit air mata di ujung matanya, "Hahaha aduuuh, lucu sekali!"

"Lucu, hm?" suaramu yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatnya menghentikan tawanya. Dia terkejut melihat bola salju berukuran besar di tanganmu. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresimu yang menyeramkan, "Kita lihat mana yang lebih lucu."

"Hah? Eh? Tunggu, Sasuke-_kun!_" dia tidak bisa menahanmu ketika kau melayangkan lemparan bola saljumu yang ternyata mengarah menuju kelinci salju buatannya. Dia hanya bisa terpaku melihat kelinci saljunya hancur berantakan karena ulahmu. Belum sempat kau membalas lagi, dia sudah lebih dulu mengambil bola salju lain dengan ganas, "SASUKE-_KUN NO BAKA!_"—_**BRUSH!**_

Kali ini kau berhasil menghindar begitu pula serangan-serangan selanjutnya. Entah mengapa kau sama sekali tidak berniat membalas serangannya yang cukup brutal itu. Kau hanya menghindar dan terus menghindar dengan gesit—ucapkan terima kasih pada latihan _karate-_mu setiap hari. Setelah cukup lama menghindari serangan Sakura, akhirnya kau pun berinisiatif berlari menerjang kekasihmu itu. Dia terkejut melihatmu berlari ke arahnya dan hal itu membuatnya reflek menghentikan serangannya.

Seringai tipis penuh dengan aura kemenangan kini tersungging di bibirmu. Rasa senang tersendiri menyelimuti dirimu ketika melihatnya memejamkan mata erat lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada karena ketakutan. Kau tahu, dia memang senang memancing emosimu tapi di sisi lain dia juga akan merasa takut jika kau sudah terlihat sangat marah seperti sekarang ini.

Sayangnya, Haruno Sakura tidak tahu...

...bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang tidak akan bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke marah.

"Sakura," setelah cukup lama membiarkannya diselimuti aura tegang, akhirnya kau memanggil namanya. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia baru mau membuka sebelah matanya, melihatmu sedikit takut. Dari jarak ini, kau bisa mendengar degup jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya setelah melihat senyummu, "Sa-Sasuke-_kun._"

"Hn?"

"Ma-Maaf," ucapnya terbata. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Dia terlihat sangat manis, bukan? Tanpa sadar ekspresinya itu membuat wajahmu ikut memerah.

Sekali lagi kau tersenyum penuh arti. Dan tanpa berniat memberinya waktu untuk menebak apa arti dari senyummu, kau langsung menghilangkan jarak di antara kalian berdua. Dia terkejut ketika kau mempertemukan bibirmu dengannya. Sangat manis. Meresapi rasa satu sama lain. Bahkan suhu dingin di sekitar kalian sama sekali tidak berpengaruh karena ciuman yang berlangsung sekitar satu menit ini telah menyebarkan dan membagi kehangatan pada tubuh kalian satu sama lain.

Kau melepaskan ciuman itu. Melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan rona merah membuatmu merasa berada di atas angin. Kau adalah pemenang saat ini—seharusnya. Karena kau tahu. Kau sama seperti Sakura yang terlihat kikuk tidak tahu harus berbuat apa—walau tidak separah dia. Setidaknya kau tahu kali ini pun wajahmu memerah.

"Sekarang... kita seri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menang atau kalah itu tidak ada.

Di dalam permainan cinta, yang perlu kau kejar adalah hasil 'seri'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena 'seri' itu adalah seimbang.

Cinta sejati adalah saat kau dan pasanganmu mencintai satu sama lain dengan seimbang. Mencintai kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Tidak berat sebelah.

Jadi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Love is draw_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yosh_, halo '-')/ sekedar fic gaje lumayan buat nyita waktu. Itung-itung persiapan untuk ngetik lanjutannya _**Review and Art **_wkwkwk #apah

Aku nggak banyak omong deh. Maaf kalau ada _typo, _buru-buru gak ngecek soalnya hehe dan maaf kalau nggak ada _feel-_nya. Sebelumnya makasih yang udah mau baca, nge-_fave, _dan nge-_review _:)


End file.
